MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Johnny Cage
Kostume 1: His shirtless self (as usual) * Kostume 2: His tuxedo outfit from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Johnny Cage * Unlockable Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, only more detailed * Unlockable Kostume 3: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II: Oblivion * Unlockable Kostume 4: Commando Johnny * Kosplay 1: Jeff Andonuts from Earthbound * Kosplay 2: Toad from Mario * Kosplay 3: Johnny Bravo * Kosplay 4: Yakko Warner from Animaniacs * Kosplay 5: Male Villager from Animal Crossing, with the red T-Shirt, gray shorts, green socks, and blue shoes * Kosplay 6: John Cena * Horror Skin: Dr. Clef Bio There is no greater martial arts movie star than Johnny Cage. Films such as "Dragon Fist", "Time Smashers" and "Citizen Cage" have made him one of the most highly paid actors in Hollywood. But there is more to Johnny than even he knows. He is a descendant of an ancient Mediterranean cult who bred warriors for the gods -- warriors who possessed power beyond that of mortals. This legacy has made Johnny Cage a star. More important, it will aid him in the battle to come. Gameplay Character Trait Lights, Camera, Action!: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves *'Green Shadow Kick:' Cage slides across the floor with one foot at a steady speed, followed by a green-colored afterimage and connects with a kick to the torso of his opponent with the other one. **In MKO the enhanced version is called Eclipse Kick, just like in MK 2011, but keeps its green trail. It is executed faster, covers the whole screen, has armor and increased damage. *'Plasmic Bolt:' Cage throws a green orb of energy at the enemy. In MKII and onwards, the bolt is curved upwards. **The enhanced versions in MK 2011 are Double Low ball and Double High ball. In MKO, they are Double Low Forceball and Double High Forceball. In all of these, Johnny fires a second ball in a straight direction. *'Split Punch:' One of Cage's most memorable moves where he does a split and punches the opponent in the groin. This previously only worked on male fighters -- against women, instead of punching, he would simply do a split and stand back up. Available in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks ''and ''Mortal Kombat II, it can be performed on both male fighters and female fighters. **The enhanced version is called Nutcracker both in MK 2011 and MKO. In MK 2011 it turns Cage's fist green with energy, increasing its damage. In MKO it's armored and makes Johnny follow up with an uppercut, leaving his foe vulnerable to a juggle. A-List can charge Normal and Special Attacks for increased damage. Bandages around his forearms are now black. * Sliding Uppercut: A new move given to Cage that has him do the split and rise up in the air delivering an uppercut to the opponent (this may resemble the Shadow Uppercut and the Split Punch combined). * Triple Green Orb: Johnny shoots 3 low green orbs one after another. Fisticuffs gains Fist Bump, Flashy Kombos, and Normal Attacks. Brass knuckles with "CAGE" engraved on them are placed onto his hands. *'Fist Bump': Johnny claps his fists together, which makes his brass knuckles sparkle and doubles the amount of chip damage landed for a period, making him dangerous to opponents even when they're blocking. *'Flipkick:' Cage does a somersault kick that launches his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. This move began as a command attack available in MK: DA. In MKX it's available in all variations but Stunt Double. Johnny is able to charge it in A-List, which is called Rising Kick, and it is also boosted during Red Shadow Mode. Stunt Double gains the ability to create Stunt Double Mimics. Sunglasses are green in color. *'Mimic': Johnny creates two yellow shadows around him (his Stunt Doubles), and can send them to perform some specials in his place - namely the Shadow Kick and the Rising Shadow - while Cage himself can stand still and perform other attacks. The Stunt Doubles are also boosted during Red Shadow Mode, becoming red instead of yellow and doing more damage, but only if they're summoned when Cage has 5% health or less. (MKO - Stunt Double Variation) *'Green Shadow Uppercut:' Cage would leap and deliver an uppercut with his elbow which launched his foe into the air, leaving a green trail. In MK 2011 Cage uses this move as his Breaker attack. In MKX it's called Rising Shadow and replaces his Flipkick in the Stunt Double variation, being also one of the few moves his Stunt Doubles can perform. (MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011, MKO - Stunt Double Variation) **The enhanced version is called Shadow Dropkick. It's armored and adds two overhead kicks after the uppercut, knocking the enemy down. If performed by a Stunt Double, it will land one kick instead of two, but will bounce the opponent off the floor, allowing for a juggle. *'Straight Forceball': Johnny shoots a Forceball in a straight direction at his opponent. This replaces his Low Forceball in the Stunt Double variation. (MKO - Stunt Double Variation) **The enhanced version is called Double Straight Forceball and makes Johnny shoot two Straight Forceballs in a row. X-Ray Move * Kasting Kall: Cage stuns the opponent with a kick and then delivers a sweet chin to their head, snapping their jaw. Then, Cage proceeds to forcefully pull their head into his knee with such force that shatters their skull. To end it, Cage then does a backflip, with his foot sending his opponent upwards, but not without snapping their neck. Super Move * CAGE'd Off: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Heads Up: Johnny Cage uppercuts his opponent’s head off, then he finishes by ripping off their torso and throwing it to the ground as the head bounces back up. He then catches the head and holds it up. * Super Split Punch: Johnny Cage performs his Split Punch move, and only takes it a step further by continuing to assault the opponent’s genitals with a series of punches until one final blow. He punches the opponent in half. * A Way To Kill Haters: Johnny Cage grabs his opponent and rips his/her chest open, and sticks his head through the opponent's back and screams "JOHNNY CAGE!". The opponent begins screaming, and Johnny Cage then decapitates him/her. X-Ality * Born to be a Star: Johnny Cage starts off by doing a roundhouse kick. After the opponent is struck in the face, we are treated to some teeth being forcefully removed, as well as bleeding gums. He then lifts his opponent over his head and bends them over his shoulders, causing his/her bones to break and suffer internal bleeding. Cage then throws the opponent on the ground and says “Ya just got CAGE’d!” Brutalities *'Eye Popping:' Johnny performs a Nut Punch, punching his opponent's groin so hard that their head comes off. Alternatively, if a Nutcracker (the enhanced version) is performed, their eyes will pop out of the sockets. *'Blood Spurt:' Johnny delivers a Take Two combo to his opponent, which ends in a side kick that decapitates them. The head then flies into the screen. *'Bring It On:' Johnny delivers a devastating Rising Kick that obliterates the opponent torso up. (A-List Variation) *'Wow Out:' Johnny delivers a Speed Bag combo that is powerful enough to remove the opponent's face, with the final hit as an uppercut breaking the opponent's neck. Still upright, Johnny seemingly winds up a final punch, but stops and ends up pushing them over with his finger with a wry chuckle. (Fistcuffs Variation) *'Fall Guy:' Johnny's Stunt Double Shadow Kicks the opponent in half. The double strikes a pose just like Cage does as his victory is announced. (Stunt Double Variation) *'Break a Leg: '''Johnny performs his '''Throw', but snaps the opponent's right arm and right leg clean off before sending them away with a palm strike. (Secret) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Self-Brain Rip: Johnny Cage punches through his skull and rips his brain out, and drops dead. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * EX-Family: W.I.P. (with Sonya Blade) * '''Arm Wrestling: '''W.I.P. (with Jax Briggs) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Johnny Cage shadow-kicks into the battlefield and says, “Let’s dance!” Victory Pose Johnny Cage’s sunglasses break apart and gets out another pair of them. After putting them on, he says “Oh yeah.” Rival '''Name: '''Captain Falcon Both are very popular guys. Johnny Cage is a popular movie star, whereas Captain Falcon is a popular race driver (F-Zero racer, in this case). Category:MK Vs Nintendo